Mi redencion es un chico
by dean-winchester-is-our-king
Summary: Monty is not that dead and things get perplexed when a certain guy witnesses Monty was with him the night Bryce Walker was murdered.
1. Chapter 1

The cell he was entering was cold, but empty. Good; at least he'd be alone and he'd have no one fucking talk to him or staring him down and he for sure needed no new rounds of beating up or... he even shivered at the thought. Then his mind was full of him; Winston. His naked body, how soft it was, his lips, full and tempting, his mouth, sinful but also redempting... His moments with Winston would be forever his, even if Winston would never be his...

Monty wished things were different; he laid on the bed and wished his father loved him, his mother protecting him... he wished he'd never met Bryce Walker or ever entering the Clubhouse. He wished he had met a guy like Winston earlier in his life...

Monty wasn't exactly the "experienced" guy; he had been with two girls - and Winston. Girls weren't exactly his type... But after getting abused at home, he learned to put down that need of his...

* * *

"De La Cruz! You've got a visitor!"

Next morning he was woken up by the guard, yelling at him that he had a visitor. He stood up and walked reluctantly over the visiting room; there was a guy in a suit Monty had never seen before.

"Hello Mr De La Cruz" the man said. "I'm your lawyer, Peter Brooklyn. Your father hired me" Monty squinted his eyes. "My... what a sick joke is this? My father would rather let me rot in here than get a lawyer"

The man smiled softly. "Son, your father is really worried. He asked me to do what's best for you, to get you out of here... Even after the new events..."

Monty looked directly into the man's eyes. "What new events? What did Down said?"

The lawyer sighed and shook his head. "No, my child... after the turn of the events... you're accused of Bryce Walker's murder".

Monty's eyes widened and he gasped. "The fuck? I would never... I mean how did they... I had an alibi!"

"I know, son" the man nods. "But... as I was informed... Deputy Standall said that you were beaten up to death... after he spoke to a certain girl... she seemed to know a lot about what you did that night..."

Monty huffed. "What did she said?"

Peter filled him in about everything Ani said; how he followed the Hillicrest bus, how he found Bryce and how Zach beat him up. Also he told Monty that they believed that he was the one who pushed him into the water.

Monty hissed and punched his fist to the table. "_Bastardos_!" he yelled. "It wasn't me! I was with a guy, all night! He can confirm it! Is that the reason they transferred me huh?" he kept ranting. "So precious Zackie won't get in jail! Fuck this shit! I want you to fuckin' defend me, dude!" Monty almost stood up, grabbing the guy's tie. Peter nodded and tried to calm him down.

"That's why I'm here son... but you've to tell me that boy's name... so we can talk to him too..."

Monty sighed and closed his eyes; Winston's eyes, almost black with lust and need, met his gaze in his mind...

"His name is Winston Williams"

* * *

Winston was so full of rage and bitterness he was locked in his room for days. His parents were confused, not understanding what happened to their boy. A few days after he learned about Monty's death, he received a weird call; a man named Peter Brooklyn called him to the next city's Police Station, for a case. Wiston drove over there, curious what might happen. He was sure he was driving safely and carefully so it wouldn't be a ticket... When he arrived there, an officer took him to a visitors' room. He sat on a chair and waited, God knew who. Then he saw him; _the sexy Latinx_, as he recalled calling him with his friends... Monty's eyes glowed with something as he noticed him. The guard left him on the chair and left, leaving them alone. Winston craved to touch him, tears welling up his face... but the fucking glass in front of them... All he could do was to touch the glass, trying to figure out if this was a dream or not...

"Monty..." Winston blinked some tears away, sniffing. Monty was there, alive, bruised but well, smiling to him.

"Hey babe... back from the dead, ain't I?" he joked and placed his hand on the glass too. "Thought I'd never see you again..."

Winston nods. "How's that even possible... I... I was told... Ani and the others framed you for... that rapist's death... It wasn't cool..."

Monty frowned and looked up at Winston. "Ani told you what?"

Winston nods. "She said to the cops you followed Bryce and killed him... That jock told them though he beat him to death but he never got a jail time..." he shrugs. "I'm so glad you're alive..."

Monty sighs in relief, smiling again. "Yeah me too... these jail people fight like motherfuckers... and I'm glad I see you again... Wish I could touch you too..." he stood up and walked over the door he came from, asking for the guard.

"Can I touch him? Please, he's my fiance, I haven't seen him for months..."

The guard laughed mercilessly. "You kiddin' me right? You're sentenced because you raped a poor kid with a fuckin' mop. I can't even imagine what would you do if we left you two alone... big no no, brotha"

Winston stood up and knocked on the glass, nodding his agreement to what Monty was asking. The guard sighs.

"Ugh... fine. Only if you give me your fucking cocaine you're hiding in your boxers." Monty rolled his eyes and took the little container out of his pants. "I wasn't gonna use it anyways..." he winked at Winston. When the guard took them to Monty's cell, he gave them a condom, wiggling his eyebrows. "I'll be right outside."

When the door closed, Monty took him in his embrace and sniffled, unshed tears running down his face. "I wasn't... I really can't tell you how sorry I am... I mean... I was so mad and then... I don't know why I did this to Tyler... hope you don't think I'm a monster..."

Winston held him and stroked his hair. "Hey, hey shush... shhh, Monty, c'mon... I'm the first one who saw through the monster, remember?" he whispers, kissing his forehead.

They sat on the bed and Winston stroked his hair to calm him down. "Your lawyer told me to be your witness. And I said yes. I will confess that you were with me all weekend and that was the truth. I got all the photos from that night and you left your boxers in my house so..." Winston blushed and kinda shrugged. Monty perked up at that. "Photos? What photos?"

Winston blushed. "I... eh... snapped a few photos of you while you were sleeping... to have... something... to remind me of you..."

Monty looked up at him. "You're a good guy, Winston... thank you. For everything..." he leans and gives him a proper kiss. "Look, now I remember... I never properly kissed you before..."

Winston huffs, pretending to be annoyed as he lays next to Monty on the bed. "Shut up... We gotta tell them the truth... the lawyer said your father hates you because you told him you're gay... if he fires the lawyer because of what he might hear at the trial... I've got your back okay?"

Monty sniffed Winston's neck and hummed. "Mhm.. I don't care anymore... I've no father.. I've no mother... I might not knowing you much but... you're practically everyone I've got left..."

Winston wouldn't let go. He was planning on asking Monty to move in with him after his jail time was over. He just hoped everything would be well...


	2. Chapter 2

Once Monty was alone again, his mind kept running back to the weekend he spent at Winston's. He had the time of his life; they ate, they joked around, they wrestled a little... and had lots of sex. Monty couldn't believe he'd be so soft with a guy. Seriously. Winston was pulling his soft self to the surface. He remembered how he stroked his hair while Winston was blowing him... or how he kissed him, while he was on top, facing Winston because he wanted to see his face... He closed his eyes and sighed happily to himself. Luckily, he'd have a rerun of this weekend all over again.

* * *

_"Monty..." Winston sighed as Montgomery set a slow pace; it was intense and intimate and passionate and hot, all at once. Monty looked up at him and kissed his neck, marking him. "I'm gonna let you wander with that mark on your neck... let all those Hillcrest assholes wondering who sucked that on your pretty neck..."_

_Winston had laughed softly, loving himself some of Monty's dirty talk. He stroked his hair and sighed again, deeper this time. "So you gonna keep us a secret?"_

_Monty sighs and stops moving. He looks down at him. "My father will kill me... if he ever finds out... he's gonna kill me..." Some tears ran down his face, which Winston kissed them away. "No, no, c'mon now... no tears..." he begs. "Go on... I need you..." That urges Monty to forget anything about his homophobic dad and move harder, bringing them both over the edge... He exploded into Winston and kissed him deeply, pressing his body against the other's. Winston pressed his locked heels deeper against Monty's backside, moaning. Once Monty was down from his high, he looks down at the other guy. "Now your turn"._

* * *

Monty opened his eyes and realised he was hard. Fuck. Fuck Winston and his pretty eyes and his body and his fucking existence. He tried to sleep. He'd see Winston tomorrow; they'd have an actual night together, since the fuckers decided that he needed some time out of the jail after so many months. It'd be all friggin' weekend. And Monty was grateful for just that. Also he had to fight, to find the truth; he knew Bryce was killed, but not from him. He was curious to find out who it was.

Winston's parents were out of town once more, since Winston's grandmother was very sick and she needed to be taken care of. His parents thought he'd be better off alone and the school was a few miles away, so he'd drive over there. Winston was very enthusiastic about spending the weekend with Monty. They'd go and find Ani, of course, and the other guys. But not before they had a few rounds of amazing, mind blowing, "thank God you're alive" sex.

He was the one who took Monty out of the jail for his two days off. He held his hand and talked happily about all the things they'd do. "We gotta meet with them" he told him, once he mentioned the guys from Liberty. "They should know that we're serious about this. You won't get sentenced to a hell till you're an old man for a murder you didn't do."

Monty sighed. "You think that's the right thing to do?"

The other boy shrugs. "I don't know. What I know is that framing an innocent person for a murder isn't the right thing to do either".

"Winston called me" Ani mentioned that afternoon, when all the guys were at the Monet's. Clay raises an eyebrow. "Oh. What did he..."

"Who the fuck is Winston?" Justin interrupted. Jessica claps her hands. "Oh my Gosh. Monty's fling? I really wanna know what you two talked about".

Clay frowns at Jess. "How the fuck you know anything about this?" Jessica shrugs, pretending the innocent girl. "Ani doesn't keep her big mouth shut".

Ani sighs and rolls her eyes. "Alright. He want to meet us all here."

"What for?" Alex asks. "Because" Ani continues "He said he has some new leads on our case... Bryce's".

Zach makes a face and shares a terrified glance with Alex. "Thought the case was closed...?" Ani shrugs. "I don't know... Something changed... I haven't seen him since Tyler's presentantion here... it's been a few months..."

Clay nods and looks over at everyone. "Alright... then we've to wait and see..."

"Fuck..."

Monty looks up at a screwed up Winston, pupils dilated, hair sticking to every direction, body all sweaty... Monty stroked the guy's hips, urging him to continue. "Fuck.. Holy fuck... move..."

Winston was on top of him, riding him, rolling his hips, his back having that beautiful angle while he threw his head back, allowing Monty to kiss his neck and chest, peppering his skin with little marks.

They moved together, holding each other close desperately and then... they exploded together. They laid in bed, sighing and breathing deeply. Winston laid his head on Monty's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Your heart beats so fast..." he mentions. Monty smiles knowingly. "My heart beats like that whenever I'm happy or my father beats me up. And I haven't been happy for so long..."

Winston looks up at him. "That belongs to the past. Your fucking excuse of a father won't touch you again... you'll turn 18 soon right?" Monty nods.

"Well then... you could move in with me... I mean... soon I'll go to college..." Winston shrugs.

Monty looks up at him, eyes wide and mouth wide open. "Would you do that for me? For like... a complete stranger?"

Winston smiles. "Well... I know you pretty well... with the biblical way..." that earns him a little punch on the shoulder. "Anyhow... I wanna help you... you don't deserve that kind of abuse... you deserve to be whoever you wanna be... you deserve to be taken care of, to be loved..."

Winston was cut off by Monty kissing him. "I think I need another round..." he whispers as he climbs all over Winston. Winston bursts into laughter. "What, already? Shit, you're such a sex addict" Monty shakes his head. "Nah... just Winston addict..."

Around 9pm, Ani, Clay, Jess and the other guys from Liberty were all waiting for Winston to appear. When he did... he wasn't alone. Montgomery fucking de la Cruz, alive and well, was approaching them too. Tyler started shivering. "He won't harm any of you" Winston said as they sat down to the table. "We just want to talk".

"And we're here to listen" Clay says; he didn't agreed on the framing of Monty but he had no other choice.

"So" Winston started. "Monty was with me the night Bryce Walker was dead. And he's alive, so your fucking excuse is gone; he's going on a trial next week and I'll testify we were together the whole fucking weekend."

"Why are you defending him?" Zach asks. "He's a rapist. Even if he didn't killed Bryce, he deserves to go to jail".

Winston nods and held onto Monty's hand under the table. "I know. I also know Bryce was also a rapist and Ani gave him a chance; didn't you?" He looks directly at Ani now, who earns the glances of Clay and Jessica as well.

"That's not an excuse" Justin says. "What Monty did to Tyler is indescribable!"

Winston gave Justin a blank expression. "You left your best friend rape your girlfriend. She ran back to you. How my case is any different from you? Why you all deserve redemption and Monty doesn't? He was abused to home. Why doesn't he deserve some peace at least? Some love?"

At this point, Monty had his face buried to Winston's neck, silently crying. "I'm sorry" he mumbles. "I'm so sorry..."

Winston tries to calm him down. He strokes his back and whispers soothing things into his ear.

Alex looks every single face on the table and finally Winston. "So what do you suggest? Run to the police and tell them what? That Montgomery wasn't the real murderer?"

Winston nods. "Yes. That's what I'm suggesting. Or else... we'll see each other again in court. Let's go Monty" he holds his hand and they leave.

Alex looks around the table. "What the fuck we do now?" Clay frowns. "We gotta tell the truth..." he sighs.

Ani stands up and looks at Clay. "Shut your face. We gotta tell the truth. The truth we know. Bryce Walker was killed by Montgomery de la Cruz."

Back home, Winston lets Monty get his sorrow and bitterness on him; Monty is more agressive when his sad but Winston doesn't mind. He loves rough Monty, he loves the scratches, he loves the desperate clutches and hugs, the groans, the animalistic pace, the tingle of pain... Monty is always cuddling him afterwards, no matter the kind of sex they're having... and he loves that. He knows and believes Monty will get his name clear. All the proof were in Winston's camera...


	3. Chapter 3

"I've never been to an actual club before..." Monty admits as he wears a pair of new bought pants and a button down. Winston was such a sweet guy; he offered to buy him some new clothes and Monty was grateful. Hell, he'd be grateful all night long...

"It'll be fun, love, I swear" Winston says as he wears a "I'm queer" t-shirt and some tight pants. "The club we're going is a gay friendly one. Nobody's gonna stare at us weirdly if we kiss or dance together. You've never been to a club like that before?"

Monty smiles softly, blushing. "Well... once. With Bryce; just for fun. But... things end badly... I mean Bryce tried to make a lesbian follow him to his car. Her girlfriend got involved and beat him up; she was a wrestler. Gosh it was so satisfying seeing him beaten up by a friggin' girl..."

Winston holds his hand and kisses it. "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna celebrate your first night off, yeah? It's Friday, so it won't be that crowded."

The club was crowded though; hundreds of bodies collided together, girls kissing, guys kissing, drinking, dancing, having fun... Monty wished he was that carefree. He held Winston's hand while they walked into the crowd. "What would you like to drink?" Winston asks as they sat on a couch. Monty shrugs. "Some whiskey with Coke." That was his usual; with Bryce and the guys he was taking more. Pills, cocaine, joints... He wasn't like Justin though. Not a regular. Thank God... He had no money for that shit.

Winston returned with Monty's whiskey and a fancy drink; it was pink-ish and had a little cherry on top. Monty laughed. "What's that shit?"

Winston gave his knee a squeeze as he sat down and sipped his drink. "That, my ignorant friend, is called "Sex On The Beach"." Monty licks his lips and raises a challenging eyebrow. "I think you're trying to make a situation happen."

They danced a lot, holding each other and laughing, having the time of their lives. Winston had never seen Monty so carefree, so happy, so needy. They were kissing like it was their last night on Earth. Suddenly, the music changed and a song by the Queen came up.

"How ironic" Winston mentioned. "We're dancing the song I was listening to for months since I heard you-" he sniffed and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Monty's neck, whispering the lyrics into his ear.

_"Love of my life, you've hurt me, you've broken my heart and now you leave me, love of my life, can't you see? Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me, because you don't know what it means to me"_

When he pulled back, he noticed some tears in Monty's eyes. "Hey, no..." he wiped them away. "Baby..."

"That's my line, jackass..." Monty smiles and kisses him deeply, forgetting the whole world for a few seconds.

They entered the house, drunk to their asses, someone would ask how they managed to drive over Winston's. They giggled as they walked upstairs, through kissing. "Baby..." Winston whispered, kissing Monty. "Fuck, baby can I fuck you tonight?" Monty laughed and lifted the shorter guy up, taking him to the bed. "You're drunk, little one. Maybe when you're sober, 'kay?" Winston nodded, pouting; hell, he was so adorable while drunk. Monty was sobered up faster, since he was used to alcohol. He laid Winston on the bed and managed to get him out of his clothes; Winston giggles. "You tryna get in my pants, Latinx? _Oh chico, por favor hazlo*_"

Monty rolled his eyes fondly. He helped Winston out of his t-shirt and kissed his chest. "Now sleep, hot stuff". Winston pouts. "No. _Quiero tener sexo contigo**_"

Monty takes off his own shirt and pants and also his shoes and lays beside him, giving him a kiss. "You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying." he opens his arms and Winston immediately laid there. "Mhm... g'night hot Latino boy..." he mumbles before he falls asleep, making the Latino boy laugh, till his eyes stinked with tears. Tears of happiness.

Next morning, despite the fact he was living the worst hangover case ever in his life, Winston took Monty to the Police Station of Evergreen State, among with Monty's lawyer. They wanted to speak with the Sherriff and the Deputy. Monty was fidgeting anxiously while they waited. "I'm not sure about this..." he whispers; Peter Brooklyn rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry son. Everything's gonna be alright... your father is also on his way."

Monty widens his eyes. "What? N-No, hell fucking no. I don't wanna see him".

Peter shook his head. "I understand the things you've been through is something terrible... I met your father; he isn't the easiest person, I can confirm that. I won't let anything happen, I swear".

"I can swear that too" Winston states. "I might not be any kind of fighter but... I won't let anything happen to you" he lifts to his tiptoes and gives Monty a chaste kiss. They're separated by a cough; Deputy Standall and the Sherriff are staring at them; Deputy Standall seems so fucking guilty.

"Deputy, can you explain this?" The Sherriff asks. "How De La Cruz if friggin' alive? You told us yourself he was beaten up to death in his cell. Now how the fuck-"

"Allow me to enlighten you, Sherriff" Winston interrupted. "Our lawyer will explain everything. Shall we go somewhere private please?"

"So let me get this straight" the Sherriff started. "De La Cruz didn't killed Bryce Walker because he spent the night with you? Have you proof of that, son?"

Winston smirks. "Actually... I've... there, Sherriff" he gave the older man a flash driver. "If you see the pictures inside... there's Monty. With me. I took some face pictures too, so you've no doubt. And chech out the time and date please. It's the same with Walker's death, so Montgomery didn't do it. I can testify that."

Sherriff opens the pictures; half naked pictures of a naked Monty, sleeping peacefully. Monty blushed. "Hope that's all the photos you got"

Winston shrugs, looking into his eyes. "Maybe" he whispers back.

"Alright" the Sherriff says. "Your alibi is steadfast. You're still sentenced for Tyler Down's beating up and rape. Your sentence will minimize if you tell me who else was with you; who did this. Tyler testified that you weren't alone..."

Monty exchanged a glance with Winston and his lawyer; both nodded.

Monty revealed the names of the other two boys. Sherriff writes them down and nods. "Alright. The trial is next week. Take care"

Before they leave, Sherriff stops them. "One more thing. How are you still alive?"

Monty smirks and looks at Deputy Standall. "You might ask Deputy, Sir."

While walking out of the police station, Monty comes face to face with his father.

Monty holds Winston's hand tightly as his father approaches them.

"¿Quién diablos es ese? ¿Es tu novio maricón?***"

Monty nods. "_Sí****_. Yes. And I'm a fucking fag. I love fucking boys and you won't fucking judge me for that! I was your friggin' son and all you did was beating me up for what? For fucking nothing! Hope you rot in hell!" Monty left with his lawyer and Winston, leaving his father dumbfounded.

"You gonna rot in hell! You fucking fag!" he heard him screaming at him from behind. Monty shoved his middle finger at him while walking away. "Let's go fucking home".

He shoved Winston against the couch, kissing him deeply while he tugged at his shirt. "Take that off..." he mumbled while mouthing hot kisses on his neck.

"Love..." Winston sighed, gently pushing him off. "Wait... it's almost lunch time... ain't you hungry?"

Monty shakes his head. "Maybe later... now I wanna eat you..." Winston laughs. "You don't have to do it just because your father thinks we're fucking fags..."

Monty looks up at him. "No. I just... I felt so angry and you don't deserve this. What I feel... is nothing sinful. It's happiness. It's need. It's peace. All because of you... now let me take care of you..."

He pulls off Winston's pants, leaving him all nude before him on the couch; Monty's mouth waters. He kisses down the beautiful body until he reaches his penis. He looks up at the brunnette, blushing. "I've never done that before..."

Winston smiles and strokes his hair. "I know you'll be perfect at this... just keep going..."

Monty looks at the cock and strokes it experimentally. Then he slowly opens his mouth to take it in. He starts with little licks and then he moves with more ferocity, moving it in and out of his mouth. Soon he's enjoying it; not just the act, but also the noises the guy above him makes.

He continues until Winston spills into his mouth. Without hesitation, Monty swallows it all.

"How do you feel?" Winston asks breathlessly; it was the best awkward-first-time blowjob he had ever had, period.

Monty shrugs and lays on top of him. "It wasn't that bad. I would get used to it..." he shrugs. "I liked making you feel good..."

Winston smiles and kisses him. "That's what matters in sex; making the other feel as good as they make you feel. Reciprocation."

Monty hums. "I'm kind of hungry now..." Winston laughs and grabs his boxers, wearing them. "Hm... there's still some leftover pizza..." 

* * *

N:  
* "Oh boy, please do so"  
** "I wanna have sex with you"  
***Who the hell is that? Is that your faggot boyfriend?"  
****"Yes"


End file.
